


He's Perfect

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's because we're so in love that we view one another in such ways...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Perfect

He is perfect.

Now that’s not just because I am madly in love with him. It’s the truth.

Take, for example, those sea blue eyes that are filled with emotions that are never spoken but they simply don’t need to be. One certain look, and I know how he feels. Sometimes they glaze over with a melancholic look to them as he remembers a past he wishes he could forget. But other times they shine with a undying love that simply cannot be described by mere words. I try my hardest to find the words to describe his love but sometimes things don’t need that.

He’s always been one to worry about his face. I admit I hated it at first, but slowly I began to get used to the sometimes intense stares from him. I’ve learnt to figure out that those stares mean he’s thinking to himself; it doesn’t take a scientist to figure out it’s mostly about me. And that’s comforting, of course. Since I probably never leave his mind, and he never leaves mine. If he’s truly happy, usually it’s when we’re alone, the corners of his lips will rise into a breathtaking smile. Even rarer, and more beautiful, is when he properly grins. I feel so lucky to be the only one able to see such a display of emotion.

Then there’s his height. He’s tall and well built, at first you’d think he was simply made to fight and nothing else. But he has a gentle side. I forget just how gentle he really is, especially when holding me close. Those calloused fingers touch me as if he fears I’ll break, gently skimming over my skin with an intimacy that I’d never thought I’d experience. When he holds me close, it’s still enough to feel the warmth from his body but not enough to hurt. Even when he’s particularly clingy there’s still a tender feeling that I adore.

The words he doesn’t say don’t need to be said, for I know how he feels with every action he makes. When there’s a steaming cup of coffee for me on a Monday morning, I know he wants me to wake up happy. As we’re laying in bed, just his touch makes me realise there’s so much he wants to say about his love for me, yet they don’t need to be said. Even while making love, the adoration for me is so visible only a fool would miss it.

And while we sit on a winter evening, snow falling steadily outside as we cuddle by the fire, I mutter to my lover five words.

Berwald Oxenstierna, you are perfect.

**

He is perfect.

Now that’s not just because I am madly in love with him. It’s the truth.

For example, he has these gorgeous violet eyes that shine like crystals when he’s happy. As we gaze at one another, listening to the soft melodies from the radio, I can see them shimmer with a love that no one can begin to fathom into words. Those eyes used to show fear, and I knew I was causing that, but now it is because of me that they show happiness and contentment.

Those eyes become even more mesmerizing as he smiles or laughs, a sound that can only be described as music to my ears. He’s not afraid to show how he feels, and as his lips turn into that clear, bright smile I feel my heart race at a speed that should not be considered normal. That smile never gets dull, even though I’ve seen it many times throughout my long life. If he is happy, then I am happy.

One of the best things is how he can curl up into my lap if he’s cold, nuzzle my shoulder affectionately, and hum in appreciation as I rub his back slowly. He’s smaller than me, but that is no problem for it’s like we’re pieces of a jigsaw. As we hug, he can fit comfortably against my body and his presence is comforting. Every part of his body is wonderful, even when he eats too much at Christmas and gains a few pounds. He’s always embarrassed when I kiss his stomach, but afterwards he’ll giggle and relax because he knows that I love every part of him.

He has many insecurities, but I think that there is nothing flawed with him. He’s so caring to others, going so far as to work all throughout December to give others presents even if they don’t know him all that well. After a hard day at work, he’s always there to greet me with a cup of coffee and some treats he baked. Afterwards he’ll sit me down on the sofa and simply sit with me, talking about his day as he huddles against me, doing that cute thing where he traces patterns against my leg with his finger. Even with my eyes half closed, he knows I’m listening intently. For other’s this would be boring and mundane but for me it’s like a special form of therapy.

And while we sit together at a meeting, hands laced together underneath the table, I write five words on a piece of paper to him.

Tino Väinämöinen, you are perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a crappy summary I'm sorry. I wrote this on a whim a few months ago and forgot to post it to AO3 so here it is. Finally.


End file.
